Aoi House A Tale of Top and Bottom
by Steven Kunz
Summary: After the horrifying date with Carlo, Alex thinks of leaving Aoi House! It's up to Morgan to convince him to stay! Some Morgan x Alex here, or Candyshipping, as I call it.


Aoi House - A Tale of Top and Bottom 

Written by Steven Kunz

Author's Notes: This awesomeness of manga is Adam Arnold, was originally drawn by Jim Jimenez, and is now drawn by Shiei of Seven Seas Entertainment. Alex x Morgan/Morgan x Alex forever!

----------------------------------------------------------

A young man, his wrists bound by chain shackles, his arms extended up by the height of the chain while the rest of his body droops and hangs. His fishnet shirt is torn as if by force, and his pants have a belt that is loosely hanging around his waist, his pants hanging around his waist showing some skin.

"Yu-Sensei, why are you doing this...?" The young man blushed as he lifts his head to look at a man standing in front of him in the shadows. A tall man, dressed in a black vest and shorts, he walked forward and his face is revealed.

"Gi-Chan..." Yu walked up even closer, his hand extending to Gi's face and holding it gently. "I have no idea. Ever since I had seen you in a few months ago, dressed exactly as you are, I've been questioning myself. Despite you being a freshman in college and me being a professor, I just can't help it. I want you, Gi..."

Gi, his eyes widening at the surprise of Yu's sincerity, smiles as he whispers Yu's name as he struggles to look upward, puckering his lips.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Ohhhhh! The good parts are coming!" Morgan gleefully said to herself as she turned the page. She has a wide smile on her face as she turns the page, and her smile turned into a full-fledged grin. She blushes as she continues to read.

As she reads, she thinks in the back of her mind, "With all that has happened on the date, I hope my yaoi pet has a happy ending with Carlo, heehee!"

She continues to read, then stops, her cute expressions moving away as she ponders about him. "I wonder...will Carlo make my yaoi pet happy? And if not him, who..."

She ponders for just a moment more before she goes back to reading. Soon, she hears voice from the outside. "Alex is back!"

Morgan stops reading and looks towards the door, overhearing all the chatter asking how the date went and wondering if he and Carlo got together. She was waiting for Alex's response, and all she could faintly hear from across the door is "I don't want to talk about it."

she walked out the door moments after Alex had passed by her door. She looked down the hallway and asked how the date went when Alex simply looked at everyone, particularly Moran, with an exhausted and frustratingly angry look. "

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT."

The door slammed as everyone just looked at the hall for a short period of time, then went back to what they were doing. Sandy, however, was worried. He was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, organizing his Yu-Gi-Oh! cards in trying to make a Bishoujo Deck. However, his mind was not on building a deck.

"It's all my fault...if I hadn't paid attention to Maria, or if I had chosen soemone else, Alex wouldn't have gone out...with HIM..."

He sighed as he continued to make the deck. However, his attention was taken off the deck and off of Alex when he felt a slender pair of legs graze past his cheek and lay across his chest. He looked up to see Jessica smiling at Sandy. "Aww, don't worry, Tiger. Alex wil be just fine in the morning. Besides, I think someone will be helping him out shortly."

Sandy turned his head and was about to ask when Jessica squeezed her legs together just a bit, finishing her statement. "And I think we'll leave those two alone...right?"

Sandy is paralyzed by not only the affection, but also the close contact. He turns back to his cards while Jessica watched whatever anime that was on TV. Soon, Maria approached and sat by him, looking at the cards. "Oh, this game? Someone I knew was showing it to me, but I never got to figure out how to play it. Can you tell me?"

Sandy blushed even more until his face was red, and nodded. Maria and Jessica giggled a bit while he thought inside, "This is Heaven..."

Jessica smiled at Sandy's reactions and glanced over her shoulder towards Alex's room. She smiled at Morgan who was facing that direction and thought to herself. "Good luck, Morgan, you're probably the only one who can get through him."

----------------------------------------------------------

Alex walked over to his bed and crashed, looking up at the ceiling for a few moments thinking before he rolled onto his stomach adn buried his face in his arms, trying to not only recollect the events of the date at the Minigolf Course as well as what happened when everyone pushed him to walk Carlo home. Alex shiveredat the thought of the date and especially what happened.

He recollected the scenes of the night, and his mind became visually clear of when he had driven to Carlo's home, which was an apartment in a normal neighborhood. Alex nervously walked over towards the steps to the Apartment Entrance with Carlo's arm wrapped around him. When he was at the top, he sighed as he tried to say something. "W-well, I guess this is it."

"Yeah...but at least there's next time! You had fun?" Carlo asked with a smile on his face.

"Eh...let's just say...it was...an experience" Alex was soon stepping back just a tiny bit. "Goodnight."

As he walked down the steps, Carlo reached out for his arm, pulled him, and puckered up. Alex wobbled and was shocked by the coming kiss that he stumbled and fell backwards as he felt Carlo's lips brush up against his, landing in a pile of trashcans. Carlo laughed and said "Aww...but at least I got close. Maybe next time, right? Good Night, Love!"

Alex groaned as the last thing he can clearly imagine was his own expression as his mind came back to reality. He narrowed his eyes as he thought abotu what to do, then lowered his head into his arms as he whispered to himself "I think I have had enough of this..."

"Had enough of what, my yaoi pet?"

Alex looked up at the source of the cheerful response. It was Morgan, standing by the door, still dressed in her Card Captor Sakura somewhat. She walked over happily and asked "Soso? How was Carlo? What'd you think? Was the date a fun one?"

She then leaned closer and deviously asked "Are you two together now?"

"No, we're not!" Alex replied back as he sighed and lowered his head. Morgan titled her head as she asked "What's wrong, yaoi pet? Need some candy?"

"No...I don't need some candy, Morgan." Alex sighed, keeping his face hidden.

"Then...what is it?" The tone of Morgan's voice changing to a more concerned one as she pulled up a chair and sat in front of him.

Keeping his face hidden, he took a deep breath and began to talk.

"You see...Morgan...I...I'm tired of living here."

Morgan blinks as she leans a little closer.

"When I first came here, the first night, I was worried of what you yaoi girls might do to me, Sandy, and Echiboo. I had wondered if it would be like that over and over, at least, until we got our membership cards. While I was still a bit freaked out, I had felt that you girls had pretty much accepted us despite us being not gay as you hoped. That's when I started to relax and enjoy myself here, especially with you."

Morgan blushed as she felt her heart skip a beat in surprise. However, her pleasant surprise soon turn into shock as she heard the rest of Alex's statement.

"However, I really cannot figure out what you girls are really thinking. While you, Maria, and Jessica seem to like us, I'm not sure whether you still want us to be just like Carlo or not...and to be honest, I'm afraid of finding out. I'll continue to stay here for a while...

Morgan kept silent as she awaited what she thought Alex is going to say now. He looked up at her and she saw that he had a very tired expression, but also a look that feels like he has given up with something.

"...but I am thinking about leaving Aoi House."

Immediately, Morgan stood up and shouted at Alex. "Nooo! You can't leave, Alex! Why in the world do you want to leave a fun place like this? I thought you were truly having fun!"

"I was having fun, Morgan. But when I wasn't hanging out with you or Sandy, I was worried about what was going to happen when I stepped foot out the door. I wasn't sure if you girls would try to dress up like the characters from that one anime, Gravitation, or make us go through the yaoi picker again...or have me and Sandy in the same bed like the first night I stayed here. I was very stressed out, and this date crossed the line."

The room remained silent as Morgan slowly reached forward and laid her hands on his shoulders, leaning in closer. Alex looked up, still tired, as Morgan was whispering to Alex, her eyes tearing up. "Please don't leave, yaoi pet...I beg you, please don't leave..."

"Morgan..." Alex said as he slowly sat himself up, her hands still on his shoulder, while she continued.

"The time I spent you with, this fall semester, has been one of the best times of my life. The yaoi picker, eating at Maria's restaurant, the panty adventures, and the mall, I've never had so much fun with anyone in my life nor have I have anyone that I have felt really close to. While Jessica may be my good friend and Nina my roommate, I don't think none of them really know me like you know me..."

Alex was shocked by this sudden confession. He had thought that Morgan was confessing that she loved him, like in some of the anime. Typically, at this point, the girl would comfort the man, confess to him, and the two become happily ever after. Morgan continued as she then moved her hands to his hands and held them, pleading, "Please, yaoi pet, I know we can be scary, but please stay for us, and if not, at least for me...?"

There was more silence as Alex pondered. He closed his eyes, looked to the right, and sighed, finishing his pondering as he looked at Morgan with a gentle smile. "You don't have to worry anymore then...I guess I just let the events of the date get to me...don't worry, I'll be better in the morning."

"Good..." Morgan breathed in relief, smiling before she felt Alex grip her hand tighter and said "Morgan McKnight, thank you very much for listening to me, and for letting me know how you feel...i feel much better."

Morgan blushed a little as she smiled and nodded her head. She then reached out and hugged him close, laying his head by her chest and said "Thank you, my yaoi pet..."

Alex blushed as the sudden close proximity to her chest, wondering if she was going to do something random and unexpected, but after some moments passed, he hugged her back as the two cuddled just a bit. She kissed him on the forehead and whispered as she held im even closer. "Thank you for staying with me still..."

He hugged back, then blinked at what she said, and looked up. "Staying with you?"

Both of them blushed as Morgan stuttered a little and said "Us, us! You know, because I didn't want you to leave Aoi House, and I still want to see you and Carlo happy, and I want to see that!"

"Eh? Carlo?" Alex asked as he shivered and asked "What are you talking about?"

--------

"Now now, Yaoi Pet! Since you are my pet, I command you to go be wtih Carlo!" Morgan laughed as she pushed Alex forward. They were in the park, and Alex was struggling to get out of her hold since she is not only pushing him, but grabbing onto his shirt.

"NOOOONOO, Morgan! Come on, I have to study! Go buy manga! Run around the track!" Alex shouted as he struggled to get away from Carlo who was flirting with Alex in a normally-sexy-for-everyone-else pose.

"Come on, Alex, we still have finished what has to be started! Get over here!" Carlo gleefully shouted as he ran forward, his arms out.

"NOOOOOOOO!" A scream can be heard from the park.


End file.
